Recuerdos mortiferos
by Chikaalien
Summary: El pasado de Seis como mercenario vuelve con los trabajos mas sangrientos que haya visto en su vida-CANCELADO
1. Los recuerdos comienzan

**Generador Rex... no me pertenece, de hecho estoy trabajando en un fic donde esta historia se enlaza... pero no la he subido por algunas razones... bueno esta historia se me ocurrió nada mas... (Escuchar a Orange, tomar mucho café y tener un poco de estrés ayudaron a que tratara de conseguir una fuga)**

A pesar de haber crecido como has crecido, a pesar de haberte olvidado de tu pasado, aun teniendo una mejor vida que la de antes. Te sientes mal, pero la verdadera razón por la cual abandonaste a ese grupo de mercenarios no fue porque quisiste un futuro, fue porque querías morir de inmediato en uno de esos monstruos. Y olvidar, olvidar a esa niña, que tú mismo salvaste, la viste crecer, y frente a ti y todos los demás, se convirtió en la mujer más hermosa en el mundo. Pero tú, tú, le arruinaste la vida, la convertiste en una tragedia.

Ahora tienes como compañero a un joven latino, a la esperanza de la humanidad, al que a veces tratas como a un hijo. Ahora esta esa hermosa y cálida doctora. Ellos no saben tu pasado y por tu parte jamás lo sabrán.

¿Acaso te has olvidado de ella Seis?, ¿No quieres saber donde esta resguardada?, ¿No quieres saber como es que Uno lo supo en cuanto los vio?, ¿Te asustaste cuando Cinco menciono que esta vez no lo arruinaras?

* * *

><p>-Hey Seis, me escuchaste- dijo Rex<p>

-¿Qué?-Dijo Seis al volver de sus pensamientos

-Voy a ir con Noah-Dijo Rex "No se porque a veces anda distante" pensó el moreno mientras se retiraba

-De acuerdo- dijo Seis caminando hacia su habitación

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto la mujer con bata

-A dormir un poco-dijo mientras se aflojaba la corbata

Cuando entro a la habitación suspiro. El no quería dormir sabia que los recuerdos volverían, mas si no dormía, estaría cansado, y si eso pasaba ¿quien sacaría a Rex de aprietos?

Se quito los lentes y el saco, se acostó y dentro de poco aunque en un sueño bastante ligero se durmió

* * *

><p>Un par de chicos de no más de veinte años estaban en un auto, era una chica inglesa con un aspecto rebelde, y un chico con rasgos orientales de playera negra y jeans. Estaban dentro de un auto<p>

-¿Me puedes explicar que hacemos aquí Seis?- dijo ella un tanto aburrida

-Uno, recibió un trabajo para nosotros

-Si y esta vez ¿quien es?

-Alguien que se dedica a secuestrar niños, y a prostituirlos-Seis le extendió un expediente a Cinco

-Mmm interesante-Dijo ella viendo el plano de su mansión

* * *

><p>Seis se despertó por una alarma de EVO<p>

-Donde esta- dijo Seis mientras se incorporaba

-Te lo pondré así-dijo Rex-interrumpió mi juego de baloncesto donde estaba a punto de anotar, ah olvídalo EVO curado.

Seis decidió ya no dormir mas se acostó en su cama a recordar como fue que la conoció.


	2. ¿Entonces que decides Seis?

**Ya se que mi historia esta muy fumada, pero no me importa, la idea me agrado y ya... Generador Rex no me pertenece... y amo escribir asi que si les gusta pues diganmelo..**.

* * *

><p>-NO LO HAGAS, TE JURO QUE TE PAGARE EL DOBLE-Grito un hombre bien vestido al chico castaño<p>

-¿Nadie se sabe otro dialogo?-Dijo el joven Seis alzando una espada ensangrentada, con la que le dio fin al millonario hombre.

Una niña de apenas 12 años había presenciado la escena, tenia la ropa desgarrada y miro a Seis, enseguida tomo un cuchillo que había y se lanzo para apuñalarlo, Cinco la golpeo dejándola inconsciente.

-¿Qué haremos con ella?- Pregunto Cinco

Un niño menor que la chica llego

-¡QUE LE HAN HECHO A MI HERMANA!

-Tranquilízate-Seis le apunto con su espada

-Hazlo, así ella ya no tendrá que cargar conmigo

-Guau, tenemos a dos pequeñitos malos- Dijo Cinco riéndose

-¿Donde están los demás?-Pregunto Seis

-Se los llevaron, a mi me dejaron, porque el jefe quería a mi hermana, según el será su mejor premio en un par de años

-Eso es enfermo-Murmuro Cinco con asco

-Ustedes son los que matan a sangre fría-Respondió el chico

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-No te incumbe-El chico le escupió a Seis en la cara

-VEN AQUÍ MOCOSO- Seis lo tomo de la playera

-SEIS

-Ah de acuerdo- Seis lo aventó, el chico se golpeo la cabeza y también se desmayo

-¿Qué haremos con ellos? podrían delatarnos-Dijo Cinco

-Los llevaremos a la isla

-¿Qué?

-Tu lo dijiste podrían delatarnos

-Ah de acuerdo, pero yo no soportare a Trey

Seis llevo a los chicos dentro del auto y después la mansión exploto

* * *

><p>De repente tocaron la puerta, el se incorporo y abrió, era Holiday<p>

-Hola, Blanco quiere tu reporte

-Pudiste habérmelo dicho por el transmisor

-Quería verte-Le sonrió

-Que bien- el correspondió su sonrisa

Estaban acercándose cuando el transmisor de Holiday se encendió

-lo lamento tengo que irme

-Claro

El cerró la puerta, y empezó a trabajar, pero también sus recuerdos regresaron

* * *

><p>Un hombre un tanto mayor estaba con Seis<p>

-Bien Seis, creo que ya que los trajiste tienes dos opciones

-Antes de decirlas Uno, puedes decirme porque Cinco no esta aquí

-Ella no fue la de la idea

-Esta bien

-De acuerdo ¿los eliminaras, o harás que se unan a nosotros?

-¿Qué?

-Eso fue lo que hice contigo

-De acuerdo

Seis salió del santuario donde platico con su maestro, Cinco y IV estaban ahí

-¿Qué te dijo?-Le pregunto Cinco

El siguió caminando, llego hasta donde estaban los otros dos chicos

-Cinco ven

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ayúdame, llévala a que se ponga ropa nueva- Le susurro

-Oh no, pensé que no podíamos entrenarlos- Murmuro Cinco

-Era la mejor opción- respondió Seis

Cinco jalo a la niña del brazo quien por cierto al igual que su hermano estaba amarrada de las manos

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Octavio

¿Y tú hermana?

-Denise

-Soy Seis, veraz mi maestro dijo que los eliminara o que se unieran, es la primera vez que soy piadoso, y los tengo que entrenar

-¿para matar?

-No exactamente, para ser un mercenario

-Esta bien

-Si sobreviven la primera semana quizá puedan ser Siete y Ocho

-¿Por qué números?

-Nos clasificamos de acuerdo a que tan peligrosos somos

-Entonces Cinco es mas peligrosa que tu

El enarco la ceja

-si, lo es

**Y entonces que la historia se pone mas fumada... para mi si, creo que deberia de ir a dormir XD... o hacer mi tarea naaa no ire a dormir**


	3. El primer entrenamiento

**Generador Rex no es de mi propiedad**

**Bueno amm disculpen que no haya subido este cap antes pero tuve examenes parciales e hice el packaging de mi producto (estudio mercadotecnia), pero bueno apenas voy a subir otra historia con mis 4 heroes favoritos y con dos heroínas de mi invención, aunque pensaba estrenar la otra historia mucho despues de mi servicio social el cual empezare el 16 de mayo y terminare en noviembre, tratare de subirlo antes ya que mi mejor amigo se disloco el hombro y gran parte del argumento estan basadas en nuestras aventuras, o mas o menos en la escencia de nuestra amistad, al igual que la historia REXLIE. **

**Bueno eso es todo disfruten el nuevo capitulo mas fumado aun jaja, y denme su opinion ya se que estoy medio mal de la cabeza, pero aun asi me gustaria saber que piensan :)**

* * *

><p>Seis pensaba en eso, cuando sonó la alarma EVO, corrió hacia las naves y encontró Rex en el camino<p>

-¿Tuviste una linda siesta?-Dijo en tono sarcástico

-concéntrate en lo importante

-Bien-Respondió el

Cuando llegaron un EVO inmenso estaba aterrorizando los suburbios, En cuanto Rex se estaba acercando para golpearlo, el lo aventó

-ESTUPIDO EVO PELUDO-grito Rex mientras caía

-Ese chico actúa y después piensa-murmuro Seis para si mismo

Después saco sus catanas, y ataco al EVO en lo que Rex se recuperaba, cuando lo hizo lo curo y resulto que simplemente era un hámster

-Salvaste al señor cepillo- Grito una niña abrazando a Rex

Ella se dirigió hacia el hámster lo recogió, volteo a ver a Seis

-Gracias-Le dijo con una sonrisa

Seis llego a la base confundido, mas que nada por lo que la pequeña le hizo recordar

* * *

><p>-Seis aquí esta- dijo Cinco jalando del brazo a la niña del brazo, la pequeña traía una cara malhumorada<p>

-Gracias vengan

-que es lo que quieres-dijo la chica que había intentado apuñalarlo

-Verán mi maestro dijo que la única forma en que siguieran vivos eran si empezaban a hacer lo que yo hago

La chica y su hermano se miraron. A pesar de todo Seis pudo observar en esa cruzada de mirara de ojos grises y melancólicos había una comprensión entre ellos casi telepática.

-de acuerdo- respondió ella por los dos

Seis la miro fijamente

-No era una pregunta

La chica lo reto con la mirada

-Empezaremos desde ahora

El chico se abalanzo sobre el y Seis le dio una patada en el estomago aventándolo hacia una dirección opuesta. La chica volteo a ver a su hermano y se abalanzo sobre Seis el la aventó hacia atrás de ella, camino hacia el chico y lo alzo hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron

-No actúes antes de pensar

Seis lo aventó contra un árbol, el chico ya no podía defenderse, pero su hermana aun se levanto intento darle un puñetazo a Seis pero el la esquivo y le dio un codazo en la espalda.

-Si llegan a levantarse por ahí encontraran un cuarto donde podrán descansar sin que lleguen los animales salvajes.-Señalo hacia adentro del bosque

* * *

><p>-Seis ¿estas bien?<p>

-Si

-Mmm de acuerdo

-Hey chico ¿vamos ir a la casa de los tacos o no?- Pregunto el mono apurándolo

-Si claro

-Sabes que Blanco no te permite salir- Le dijo Seis- Es contra las reglas

-Si, pero a quien le importa las reglas, a parte si hare enfadar a Blanco mejor.

El moreno hecho a correr junto con el mono hacia el hangar de la base y mientras se iba volando, el comunicador de Seis se encendió

-Seis tienes que…- hablo Blanco

-ir por el y traerlo de vuelta lo se- interrumpió Seis

-no, tienes que venir a verme ya

-De acuerdo

Seis camino hacia el cuarto donde únicamente estaba la pantalla para hablar con el jefe de Providencia.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mi mejor agente ha estado distraído últimamente y a juzgar por la fecha juraría que es por ella, cosas que creí arregladas desde que te empezaste a acercar más a Holiday

-no es ella

-Entonces supongo que es el "niño"

-Ella se ha mantenido oculta durante 7 años, por lo cual no puedo asegurar si es verdadera su existencia o no

-Y sabes algo de su hermano

-El ha seguido con su trabajo de mercenario, y con sus negocios

-El chico que creerías que quizá llegue a ser el mas grande de los trece mortíferos, quien por cierto es homosexual

-Aun así debes agradecer que no te asesinara cuando tuvo la oportunidad

-Ese es un punto a favor pero puedes irla a buscar-dijo blanco

-No la quiero a ella quiero saber si es verdad eso que me dijo IV

**Y hasta aquí el nuevo capitulo, como ya dije antes no se cuando vuelva a subir nuevo capitulo así que les daré unos adelantos del siguiente.**

***Siete y Ocho, serán llevados con alguien inclusive peor que cualquiera delos mortiferos, en el pasado**

***Seis empezara a buscar en su pasado, un gran error que cometio**


	4. Madre Quimera

**Generador Rex No me pertenece**

**No olviden sus reviews :)**

El joven Seis corrió por la Isla, su respiración estaba agitada, y recorrió el bosque con gran rapidez hasta llegar a la playa, se paro en cuanto vio la silueta de su maestro, Trey sostenía a los dos chicos que el enseñaba, apenas tenían tres meses ahí.

-Suéltame estúpido- Ordeno la chica

-No, no lo creo

Ocho le escupió

-Ella te dijo que la soltaras-Antes que Trey volteara Ocho le dio Una patada en lacara- Imbécil

-alto- Hablo Uno firmemente

Los chicos se quedaron callados

-¿Qué paso esta vez?-Pregunto Seis

Uno le extendió una daga a Seis

-Irrumpieron en la habitación de Dos, y bueno no querían golosinas

-odiamos a Dos- Dijo el pequeño

-Los problemas que yo tengo con Dos son exclusivamente míos- Les dijo Seis

-Pues nadie intenta golpearme cuando estoy meditando-Reclamo Siete

-Los niños están mimados, necesitan desarrollarse mejor- Dijo Dos- más bien dicho malcriados

-Como si tus hombres fueran los más valientes del mundo- Le reclamo Seis

-Basta- Uno hablo- Dos tiene razón en parte, han hecho muchos destrozos, y aunque Seis ha hecho demasiado, ya han aprendido lo básico así que sugiero una cosa

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto Seis temiendo la posible respuesta

-Madre Quimera-Respondió sereno Uno

-No te lo permitiré-Dijo Seis

-Madre Quimera es el linaje directo de Amazonas

-Eso ya lo se

-Y ellas fueron entrenadas para esto-Respondió Uno

-Si pero aun así no

-¿Por qué no? funciono contigo y con IV

-Estoy de acuerdo con Uno-Respondió Dos

-A ti no te crio madre quimera, están locas

-Y son más peligrosas que nosotros-Dijo Trey

-Guau Trey eres muy inteligente- Cinco al fin hablo –Maestro, en serio será necesario que los lleven con madre quimera

-Madre Quimera es la mejor mujer que se puede encontrar

* * *

><p>Eran Aproximadamente las tres de la mañana cuando Seis fue a ocupar una computadora de Providencia, Princesa Borgoña tecleo, y los resultados llegaron rápidamente<p>

Princesa Borgoña, es una asesina de sangre fría, que no solo es mercenaria, también una estafadora experta y se rumora que ha participado en los mayores golpes de estado de la actualidad, al asesinar a ministros y más hombres por placer, sin embargo su rastro desapareció desde el evento Nanite.

A Seis no le servía de nada eso sabia quien era precisamente Princesa Borgoña, y como había desparecido del mapa de cualquier mapa.

* * *

><p>-Seis ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- Dijo Siete en la nave que iban<p>

-Madre Quimera no es alguien a quien quisieras recordar- Le respondió

-Acaso ella...

-Yo era muy rebelde y ella se encargo de amaestrarme aparte de IV nadie sabe lo que se siente

La nave aterrizo en una isla un poco mas pequeña que la isla que el vivía, el bajo y dos siluetas femeninas estaban abajo, debido a que ya era de no0che ambas traían una lámpara en la mano. Cuando bajaron pudieron ver que sus cuerpos estaban completamente vendados los brazos lacara, las piernas y todo lo que no cubrieran sus túnicas naranjas. Miraron a sus visitantes y los llamaron con el brazo

-Vengan- susurro Seis

El pequeño grupo llego a un camino estrecho, y apenas visible, las lámparas sirvieron para evitar que cualquiera de los visitantes cayeran mas las mujeres parecían que no las necesitaban y que conocía la Isla como la palma de su mano, llegaron hasta una caverna donde pararon en la entrada, una mujer en la entrada de túnica azul esperaba a Seis y al igual que las otras no les hablo solo los llamo con la mano, al parecer la entrada era un laberinto que solo podía recorrer su nueva guía, ya que dieron muchas vueltas antes de llegar a un lugar mas iluminado.

-Sabes pequeña eres hermosa- Una voz tranquila de mujer hablo- muy, muy hermosa, pero entiéndelos no puedes salir nunca fuera de esta isla- se oyó una risa- NUNCA- el grito de histeria fue seguido de un extraño ruido

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde procedía esa voz, vieron a una mujer mayor de 40 años con las uñas increíblemente largas que le hicieron daño al rostro de la chica

-Por supuesto madre Quimera- respondió la chica con la voz entrecortada, mientras se iba a un lugar no muy visible en el cuarto

La mujer de túnica azul se hacer a Madre Quimera le susurro al oído y ella volteo a ver a Seis

-pero miren a quien tenemos aquí al sexto hombre mas peligroso del mundo- ella camino hacia el y acaricio el rostro de Seis- te haz vuelto muy atractivo

-Gracias Madre Quimera

-Quienes son estos hermosos pequeños- Dijo viendo a Siete y a Ocho, ellos la veían atónitos al reflexionar lo que le había hecho a la chica

-Son Denise y Octavio

-Denise serás una mujer aun mas hermosa que todas las madres Quimeras, y tu Octavio serás diferente a lo que creen, pero no por eso menos apto para lo que te propongas

-Uno los envió aquí

-Bien, ven dentro de tres meses Seis tengo jóvenes perfectos que formar

-Ellos ya tienen…

-No pedí nada mas Seis si Uno los mando aquí es que valen la pena entrenarlos, bueno adiestrarlos, enseñarles a seguir ordenes, a no mostrar debilidad, a ser tan fríos que se duden que sean humanos, y con esos rostros- ella suspiro- Serán demasiado puros para cualquier otro humano

**Bueno díganme que opinan de madre quimera es tan... enferma, que la ame. Lo se tengo una mente un poco retorcida**


	5. Los problemas empiezan

**Hola a todos nuevamente, saben había dejado de escribir por razones que ni yo comprendo a fondo, pero bueno ya había estado un rato estresada y este fic sirve como mi desestresante, solo lo publico de ganas XD, pero si les gusta dejen un review... Porque el otro dia estaba platicando con cierta persona y me pregunto ¿Porque pones a Seis como el malo del cuento? a lo que yo le respondí ¿Has visto se busca? creo que es la única forma en que me imagino el porque del carácter de Seis**

**Generador Rex no me pertenece**

"Madre Quimera es una organización con sus lideres de sangre amazona, una Madre Quimera le ha pasado el cargo a su hija para que pueda seguir con la tradición, cuando esta le entregaba el cargo tiene que salir de la isla Quimera, y naufragar hasta la muerte, las Madres Quimeras asumen su cargo en sus 20 años y tienen que dar a luz a una niña después de cumplir 30 años, su cargo debe terminar después de cumplir 50 años.

La Hija Quimera debe de ser disciplinada en todas las disciplinas y artes posibles, además de Madre Quimera y el joven mancebo que se convertirá en el padre de su hija, es la única que no utilizara vendajes como los y las sirvientes de Quimera. Al igual que madre Quimera es la única que tiene el derecho de utilizar túnicas blancas.

El joven mancebo es escogido por Madre Quimera, debe ser fuerte e inteligente, es llevado a la isla por los sirvientes de Quimera, por lo general bajo narcóticos o alucinógenos, debe de vivir una época ahí y tiene que comprender la importancia de continuar con el legado de Quimera, después de un mes en el olvido del mundo, la decisión que tome hará que siga con vida o muera en manos de Hija Quimera, si acepta ser el padre deberá de ser llamado en la fecha adecuada para intimar con la Madre Quimera en cargo.

Los sirvientes de Quimera, son el ejercito mas fuerte en el mundo están totalmente entrenados y han sido completamente educados académicamente, por lo general son jóvenes cultos que van en búsqueda de la leyenda, y al ver la perfección de la Isla acceden a ser sirvientes de Quimera, su vida solo dependerá de dos cosas, no dejar que alguien que no sea sirviente vea su rostro, y el no interactuar con ellas solo los hacen los sirvientes Quimera de mas tiempo y que mas confianza han ganado, por lo general estos sirvientes son los portavoces de Quimera y de los demás sirvientes, son los únicos que pueden permanecer en la cueva de Quimera además visten túnicas azules, mientras que los otros utilizan distintos colores. Además todos los sirvientes deben de conocer la isla a la perfección, así como deben de encargarse de dar algunas lecciones a los niños quimeras.

Los niños Quimera, son aquellos enviados por otros grupos aislados del mundo, por lo general para entrenarlos, aunque por lo general son varones ha habido pocas excepciones, ellos si pueden interactuar con los sirvientes pero no pueden verlos, los chicos se vuelven fríos y nada interesados por interactuar con los demás cuando vuelven a su vida "normal", ellas además de eso saben convertir las palabras venenosas en dulces palabras disfrazadas, aun así ambos tienen un criterio moral mas correcto que madre Quimera.

Los pocos visitantes que llegan a la isla deben de ser exclusivamente conocidos y solo para llevar a niños Quimera o ser un niño Quimera, de otro modo el querer llegar a la isla será imposible, los dos únicos destinos que hay son la muerte o el servir a Madre Quimera."

El sirviente Quimera termino de contar esto a Siete y Ocho, mientras los arropaba

-Esto, eso ha sido muy extraño- Dijo Siete

-Madre Quimera resalta por ser singular- Respondió el sirviente, mientras se iba

-Bueno si Seis y IV fueron niños Quimera, creo que no estamos en el lugar equivocado- Ocho le dijo a su hermana mayor

-Aun no estoy muy segura

* * *

><p>Seis entro a desayunar en la cafetería de Providencia, pero le sorprendió ver la gran atención que prestaban los soldados a la pantalla<p>

-Estoy transmitiendo desde el Empire State, para reportar aquí el brutal asesinato del traficante de blancas sueco Filip Lindberg, sucedido hace una hora. Según datos extraoficiales el crimen fue ejecutado por un profesional y rumores hablan acerca de la que ya se ha creído retirada Princesa Borgoña.

Seis sintió como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría encima "¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué ahora?". Sin embargo recordó lo que ella había hecho al asesinar a hombres como los que le habían quitado su aprecio a esa vida, a ese mundo. Siempre volvía a la escena del crimen.

Sin un segundo que perder Seis corrió hacia el hangar de la base, pero en el camino Holiday lo vio

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto con demasiada preocupación

Seis no se paro a responder "Mientras menos sepa será mejor"

* * *

><p>Siete había contado los días, y el resultado cada vez se volvía mas frustrante, los tres meses se convirtieron en seis, luego paso a ser un año finalmente dos y después tres, sus únicas conclusiones eran "a Seis ni Octavio ni yo le importamos" y la otra era "Madre Quimera ella es una maldita".<p>

Siete se había sentado en la mesa, enfrente comiendo en silencio estaba su hermano, el chico estaba golpeado de la cara y no traía nada que lo cubriera de la cintura para arriba, su espalda había sido arañada y las marcas frescas de un látigo debían de recibir el aire para poder sanar. Siete se había dado cuenta que Madre Quimera sentía un aprecio especial por ella, inclusive mas que el que le profesaba a su propia hija que había arañado la primera vez que la vio.

La hija Quimera estaba comiendo al lado de Octavio, al igual que el estaba golpeada, no tanto como el chico pero tampoco eran solo unos rasguños.

-Bien Uno mañana vendrá por ustedes-Dijo rompiendo el silencio madre Quimera

-De acuerdo-Dijeron ambos sin apartar la vista de su comida y con frialdad

Después de todo, Madre Quimera logro su objetivo.

* * *

><p>Seis llego al inmenso edificio, ahí había demasiada gente sin contar a las patrullas y los reporteros, se dedico a meterse entre la multitud buscándolos, pero nada no veía a nadie. De repente sintió como alguien se le acercaba<p>

-Impresionante edificio, ¿no?-La voz era profunda y aterciopelada

Seis volteo a ver y unos ojos grises se enfocaron en el, era un joven de aproximadamente 20 años, con un aire bastante atractivo, llevaba un gran abrigo. Después simplemente se dirigió en sentido opuesto al edificio

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto Seis

-Lejos de tu alcance idiota-respondió el chico sin detenerse, mientras sacaba unas gafas de aviador

Seis suspiro para después alcanzar el paso del chico

-¿Ella esta aquí?

-Suena como si te importara-respondió en un tono frio

-Vi las fotos del noticiero-Hizo una pausa-Aquello era un matadero

-Oh así que como no estuvimos en contacto piensas que fuimos nosotros-Dijo en tono de reproche-Como si tu no hubieras hecho algo peor

Seis miro a un vagabundo que dormía en una banca y resignado a que en ese momento no recibiría información alguna, empezó a divagar en su mente

* * *

><p>El joven seis estaba abrazando a Cinco por la cintura mientras la besaba, ambos estaban en la playa y con traje de baño. Entonces bajo una nave, a Seis no pareció importarle este hecho … después de demostrar que era mas hábil que Trey, IV y Dos, una impresionante vanidad no se había hecho esperar, y lo había convertido en un asesino brutal y cruel, lo cual hacia que a veces Uno encomendara a sus compañeros que lo golpearan hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Para Seis aquellos chicos que salvo ya eran historia-<p>

-¿Estas bien?-Dijo Siete preocupada a su hermana mayor

-Prométeme algo ¿Quieres?- Respondió el chico con ojos vidriosos

-Claro lo que sea –Dijo ella sin duda alguna

-Pase lo que pase nunca nos abandonaremos y nunca nos traicionaremos ¿Bien?

-Octavio-Respondió ella con voz firme- No solo te lo prometo, te lo juro, la sangre que corre dentro de ti es la misma sangre que corre en mi y hagamos lo que hagamos nada nos separara

-Gracias-Dijo el chico cerrando los ojos-Solo quería confirmarlo

El helicóptero aterrizo sobre la playa de la isla

-Uno ya regreso-Comento de manera fría IV

El anciano bajo de ahí, seguido de una adolescente y un preadolescente

-Pero que chica-Comento Trey estudiando afondo el cuerpo de la joven

-¿Uno?-Pregunto Dos

-Quiero que les den la bienvenida de nuevo a Siete y Ocho

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos

-Y ¿Qué? ¿Ahora somos una familia feliz?-Pregunto molesta Siete, no esperaba ese tipo de expresiones en ese contexto

-Siete Ocho… Qué bien te vez Siete por cierto-Dijo alzando una ceja el joven Seis

-Con toda sinceridad jodete- Respondió Siete mientras caminaba

Seis sonrió, ella tenía que ser suya, depuse de todo ya no era una niña

**Bien eso es todo por ahora... para los que se pregunten acerca del otro fic JuliexRex lo subire en breve.. lo que pasa es que es largo ya un estoy pensando en acompletarle para hacerlos en dos o dividirlo para que sean varios capitulos**

**Un review no le hace daño a nadie!**


	6. Tu talento

**No se porque pero me di cuenta de que ya tenia un capitulo hecho y no la habia subido ¬¬**

**En fin**

**Generador Rex ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Man of Action**

* * *

><p>Seis siguió al joven que repentinamente se metió a un callejón, una trampa bastante predecible para el agente, que mientras se acercaba al lugar empezaba a tomar una postura defensiva<p>

-Bravo Seis- El chico giro el cuerpo

-Dime donde esta

-Huy y yo que pensé que primero me preguntaría Hay Ocho ¿Qué tal estas?, ¿Cómo esta Louis? ¿Se repuso después de lo que le quiso hacer Blanco?

-Tú sabes que no es así

En ese momento el chico sonrió parecía que miraba detrás del hombre de traje verde

-hola hermana

El otro volteo cayendo en el engaño cuando sintió el dardo en su nuca, sintió como su cuerpo fallaba ante lo que le ordenaba y caía desplomado con la vista hacia el cielo, vio al joven llegar hacia donde estaba y sonreírle

-tranquilo idiota te hare un favor

Después todo se volvió negro

.-.-.-.-.

-¡Como que lo trajiste aquí en que estabas pensando!-La voz de una mujer sonó alterada

-Tienen que hablar-Seis logro reconocer la voz de su atacante

-¿Por qué?

-No será necesario tal vez para ti o para él, pero si para…

-De acuerdo-Dijo la voz de la mujer

La puerta del armario se abrió, La mujer le quito la venda de los ojos a Seis, este los cerro al ver la luz intensa después de su oscuridad

-¿Qué quieres idiota?

-El agente abrió poco a poco los ojos hasta encontrarse con el rostro de la joven de 25 años

-¿Cómo estás?-Pregunto el

Ella le dio un puñetazo en la cara

-Esto será tardado-Comento el joven

* * *

><p>En una oficina enorme un hombre obeso que fumaba de un puro muy fino, estaba esperando ansioso observando la puerta. De repente, entro un hombre vestido de traje obscuro, y con gafas de sol, el cabello castaño estaba peinado hacia atrás<p>

-Ya llego-dijo el joven

-Y que esperas imbécil, hazla pasar-Dijo el hombre

-Claro

El tipo regreso con una joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, tomándola fuerte

-Vete de aquí inútil-Ordeno el hombre del puro

El joven salió y cerró la puerta, había otro tipo vestido de la misma forma que el

-Oye niño-Dijo el mayor-que tan buena estaba la chica ahora

-No lo se

-Como acaso ¿eres marica?-Dijo el mayor riéndose

-No lo soy

-Si como no mírate eres como una señorita… el jefe te debería de coger algún día jajajaja

La risa del tipo se vio interrumpida cuando el castaño le lanzo una daga al pecho

-Esto es por llamarme marica

El castaño se acerco a él y saco la daga, para finalmente enterrársela en el ojo, mientras aun el herido lo miraba aterrado.

-Y eso es por hacer chistes pésimos

Cuando el cuerpo sin vida cayó el castaño alzo la vista, miro al chico de ojos grises que acababa de llegar

-IV ya se encargo de las cámaras y recogió las grabaciones que te alcanzaron a tomar

-Bien, ahora hay que esperar a Siete

La puerta se abrió y la chica rubia salió tenía el ceño fruncido y la gabardina ensangrentada, al ver la expresión de los dos paró en seco

-Chillo como puerco

-Por lo visto el cuarto estaba hecho a prueba de ruido-Murmuro el de ojos grises

-Supongo que si Ocho

Los tres empezaron a caminar dirigiéndose a la salida, cuando el castaño miro hacia el cuarto

-Bueno ya veo porque grito tanto, imagino que esa fue la primera herida

-El idiota quería que se lo chupara, que carajos esperaba que hiciera

-Apuesto a que le disfrutaste-Murmuro divertido el castaño

-Claro Seis ¿quieres que lo repita contigo?-respondió Siete en el mismo tono

-Vámonos de aquí este lugar volara en menos de dos minutos-Dijo Ocho

* * *

><p>-¿Satisfecha?-Dijo el agente después de que la chica termino de darle una golpiza<p>

La mujer le dio una patada con su pesada bota golpeando su cara y dejándolo inconsciente

Un celular sonó, la joven se apresuro a tomarlo, y en cuanto vio el número que le llamaba su cara se ilumino por completo

-¿Diga?, si, no, no te preocupes- Decía mientras salía de la habitación

El más joven solo la miro irse y miro al hombre que estaba frente así

-Si tan solo supieras-Suspiro y bebió de la lata de cerveza que tenía en su mano

* * *

><p>Todos los mercenarios estaban celebrando alrededor de una fogata<p>

-Bueno yo quiero brindar por Siete-Dijo Trey-Que sin su hermosura, quiero decir talento no hubiésemos podido con este trabajo

-Salud- respondieron todos algunos con el tono más apagado pero aun así celebrando

-Saben que ya me harte de esta fiestita-Dijo Siete levantándose de la arena

-Espera niña esta fiesta es en honor tuyo-Dijo Dos

-Por mi pueden seguir celebrando-dijo ella empezando a caminar- yo iré a entrenar

-Pues te lo pierdes-Respondió Trey que abrazo a Cinco

-Aleja tus asquerosas manos de mí- Respondió la inglesa

-Idiotas-dijo para sí la joven que se alejaba

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo...<strong>


	7. Despertar

**Eh si vayamos a casa de Chikaalien con antorchas ... yay!**

**Lo sé no tengo perdón de Dios. No me justificaré ni nada por el estilo porque no puedo justificar nada.**

**Abajo les explico las razones de mi -seguramente ya no esperado- regreso**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que puedan reconocer son propiedad de Man of Action, Los demás son OCs míos**

El agente de Providencia estaba despertando

-Buenos días-Dijo relajadamente el chico que lo había capturado

-¿Cuánto dormí?

-No se unas 9 horas

-¿Dónde está ella?

-Salió

-Tiene un trabajo

-Así es

-¿De qué se trata?

-Justicia por sus propias manos, así lo describió Madre Quimera, están contaminando los mares y si las cosas siguen así la isla se verá en peligro

-Ya veo-Dijo Seis desviando la mirada

-Come algo-Le dijo el chico acercándole un plato de comida

-¿Me vas a desatar?

-Nop

-No, gracias

-Si sigues así tu socio estará mal herido

-A ¿Que te refieres?

-Es aun muy joven como para cuidar de si, actualmente lo esta acompañando un equipo de soldados blancos para que no cometa alguna estupidez

-Déjame salir-Por primera vez Seis se escuchaba suplicante

-No puedo creerlo-Dijo con una sonrisa bastante ominosa-Así que si tienes instintos paternales

-Eso no te incumbe

-A mi no pero ella te matara en cuanto sepa eso

-Ocho dime la verdad ¿Es cierto?

-¿El que?

-Que Siete tuvo un hijo mío-Dijo con una voz que no aceptaba el hecho de que existiera un hijo suyo

-Así que el malnacido al fin lo dice- interrumpió la conversación la mujer

.-.-.-.

La joven de piel porcelana estaba practicando, se movia con una gran agilidad y flexibilidad

-Puedes lesionarte ¿Sabías?- Seis se le acerco poco después de que ella notó su presencia

-No me interesa-Dijo la chica mientras golpeaba y esquivaba al aire

-Puedo lesionarme contigo-Propuso Seis con una pícara sonrisa

La chica se paro en seco miro de soslayo al hombre y se relajó

-¿Que buscas?

-Una novia de sexy cabello oscuro

La chica rió

-Pensé que Cinco era tu novia

-Cinco y yo no somos nada, digamos que intercambiamos favores-Seis se acerco a la sensual chica- favores que pueden ser exclusivamente tuyos

Las frentes de ambos estaban pegadas, los ojos marrón miraban las melancólicas pupilas grises, el sin esperar mas tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso, un beso que para su sorpresa ella correspondió.

-Y ¿Por qué no?, me gusta la exclusividad-Agrego con una ominosa pero muy sensual sonrisa la de ojos grises

.-.-.-.-

-Siete contéstame con la verdad ¡Por favor!

-Yo me largo-Dijo el chico-Louis debe estar preocupado porque no le he hablado-Salio de la habitación

-¿Por qué Seis? ¿Por qué hasta ahora?-Pregunto la mujer

El levanto la cabeza, no era la mercenaria la que le estaba hablando, sino la hermosa dama que le hizo ver que tenía corazón

-No lo se-Admitió Seis

Ella desamarró sus ataduras, no lo quería ver mas quería que se fuera de ahí, quería que la olvidara y que se concentrara en su fantástica nueva vida. Pues a diferencia de ella se había vuelto alguien con honor, había recuperado su brújula de la moral.

.-.-.-.

-Bien Rex he terminado-Decía Holiday al tiempo que escribía los resultados del ultimo análisis

-Oye Doc ¿Sabes hasta cuando regresará Seis?- Pregunto el chico al momento que salía de algo parecido a una cama de resonancia magnética

-No lo sé Blanco solo dijo que estará afuera por un tiempo indefinido-La científica hablaba con un ligero tono de pesar

-Descuida, no creo que haya alguien que se interese en cautivar a mi "niñera"-Rex había puesto una mano sobre su hombro, y la daba una mirada de apoyo- Ademas de ti claro,- La solto y tomó su chaqueta roja –Creo que tienes problemas en la cabeza- Decía mientras se alejaba

"Ojala fuera así" Pensó la mujer de ojos verdes, la verdad era que nadie a excepción de Blanco y de ella sabían que Seis estaba `desaparecido´ aunque estaba segura de que Blanco le ocultaba algo más.

**Ahora si, en ¿que estaba? ah claro, este año me han pasado tantas cosas que no se ni por donde emezar (tal vez por el involuntario año sabático que tuve) per la buena noticia es que al fin soy universitaria!**

**En fin si les gusto el cap dejen por favor un review...**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**-Chikaalien**


	8. NOTA FINAL

**Un saludo a todos los que estén leyendo esto.**

**Por distintos motivos he decidido cancelar la historia, el mayor de ellos es la falta de inspiración. Y para mi antes que hacer un trabajo mediocre prefiero no hacerlo.**

**Otro es la inconstancia con la que actualizo, lo cual me hace pensar que el fic pierde fuerza, y ademas considero que es una total falta de respeto hacia ustedes (Aunque esta decisión ya lo sea). Y también mi perspectiva de las cosas ha cambiado, con lo cual debo añadir la coherencia se pierde.**

**Tal vez me vean escribiendo algo más en algunas otras partes, debido a que no abandonare FanFiction, pero ya no estaré como escritora mayormente, sino como lectora y quién aporte críticas constructivas(En cuanto a redacción y ortografía solamente).**

**Finalmente he de agregar alguna locura más: Si alguna vez llegan a ver la actualización de este fic(Cosa que sinceramente dudo mucho), será porque estará completo, no con un mísero capitulo, sino una buena historia.**

**Sin mas que agregar me despido de ustedes.**

**Chikaalien**


End file.
